


My Genius Sociopath

by Stephy134



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Casework there too!, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-John Watson leaving, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephy134/pseuds/Stephy134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and you have been working on cases for a while since John left and you know he knows you're developing feelings for him. But...working with him hasn't lessened your feelings your feelings for him but maybe...it's changed his feelings towards you too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Genius Sociopath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this website and I hope everything came out great! Let me know what you think in the comments and what I can fix! Thanks, enjoy! :D

“Her left arm carried a bruise from being dragged which means she was abducted and a few signs of struggle which means she tried to escape...” “Sherlock!” I shouted, seeing him turn around surprised. 

“Yes, what is it?” He answered, his blue eyes filled with astonishment. 

“A word please?” I tried to confidently convey my need to talk to him. 

Ever since he solved that incident that involved my mother’s workplace and father’s job, I’d been infatuated with him. He stated that it’s a passing thing, that it’s something I probably won’t feel for him after I continue working with him when I offered to take his open position but…the feelings just never faded. Through the course of the 3 years with him, I learned to pick up his reasoning ways and I’ve seen him in his strongest and weakest points. Some say that since I’ve walked into his life, he’s learned to become more sensitive, more approachable by sociopathic standards, and he seems taken with the idea that there’s someone with the same intelligence as himself who can argue and come up with other missing pieces of a case when he’s stumped. Molly, his lab assistant, even told me she backed down because she could see what he was interested in and it certainly wasn’t her. I, of course, tried to debunk those rumors, saying he just needs me to fill in for his companion, John Watson, and needs someone to share his ideas with. As I’ve been observing him…it seems like what they’ve been saying is semi-true…but I still think I’m just being used… seeing that John played a huge role in changing Sherlock’s behavior. 

“Can it wait till you meet me at the apartment? I’m busy deducting here. For right now, I need your focus here on the case.” He spoke, focusing back on the victim’s body again. 

I sighed and muttered, “Right. I’m sorry Sherlock.” 

“Wear your confidence more often. It makes you actually seem tough.” He moved to look at a different part of the body while I blushed and said almost loud enough for him to hear, mimicking his accent, “ ‘It makes you seem tough!’ I’ll show you what tough looks like, ninny.” 

“Pardon?” He said, his voice implying he had his eyebrows lifted in a challenge. 

“Did I stutter?” I countered, moving to analyze her artifacts around her. 

He smiled and continued searching her body, starting to throw out findings and observations left and right, with me intervening every so often with a different observation or to argue with him on his. 

The detective working with us chuckled and said, “Look at you two. Working together like a married couple.” 

“Well is it my fault I see it in a different perspective and have a better eye than Mister Jump-To-Conclusions? The famous Sherlock Holmes can’t always be observant, now can he?” I said, smiling and laughing when he looked appalled. 

“We’ll just see who’s more observant, now won’t we, Miss Analytical?” He said, smirking like he just won the argument. 

“Just test me. I cook for you remember? Mrs. Hudson stated she’s your landlady, not your house maid, which would leave me wouldn't it Mr. Holmes?" 

"So you consider yourself a housemaid?" He scoffed. 

"I’m considered a housemaid I sure am one hell of one aren't I?” I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms to challenge him but he turned to the detective to continue talking about the case while I smirked and the detective smiled, trying to get back on track with Sherlock.  
~2 days later~  


“Finally, home sweet home! We get to at least relax, somewhat at least, until a new case comes up, eh Sherlock? This time I’m going to lock the doors and seal all the windows so you can’t go to the lab and work. You need a break.” I said, walking into the living room drying my hair. 

“No, you won’t have to do that. I’ve decided to take some time to myself too.” He said, looking up from his research books. 

“Alrighty! What shall we do then?” I said. 

“Actually, I was curious to what you were going to say. I’ve been trying to get clues but women are very complex to detect and understand, you know.” He said, looking from his books to me again. 

I felt the color rush to my cheeks and said, “O-oh yes! Um…Sherlock I’m gonna go ahead and say it all in one wind. I've liked you for some time and it’s gone past the infatuation state. You can tell me no but, trust me when I say I’m past the point of no return. It’s like you've become such a big part of my life through what we've been through these past 3 years so I’d just like to ask where we stand in our relationship?” I took a deep breath and looked at him. 

He stared at me with his icy blue eyes and stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, coming to the worst assumption: He was going to drop me for getting too involved with him than a companion should. He began to rise from the couch and walk towards me and I felt a rush of emotions, fear being the main one. 

I quickly lowered my eyes, blushed, and nervously said, “I-I’m sorry Sherlock! Forget I even mentioned it; it was just a stupid moment! I’ll go do my hair and begin focusing on-” 

By the time I looked up to start dashing to my room he was already in front of me, the same unreadable expression still on his face. 

I blushed harder and swallowed hard, feebly saying, “Sherlock?” 

“Bloody hell woman. It took you long enough.” He finally said. “One of London’s best minds, aside from myself, and you couldn't pick up my interest. Either you’re not as smart as you lead on or you’re just very oblivious in the area of affection and infatuation.” 

I looked at him wide-eyed and said, “Me?...Me?...Sherlock are we thinking about the same person here right?...So everyone was right?” I tried to contain my happiness and was probably failing at it too. 

“You can go ask Molly Hooper. When asked why you and not her I stated it’s because you've got something I could never prominently see in any other woman and that's saying something because I obviously see in you.” He smiled because he probably saw my happiness trying to be contained and said, “I’d like to try something. If you don’t mind.” 

“No! Go ahead!” I squeaked, smacking my forehead as soon as I heard my voice. 

He laughed and said, “You’re horrible at this.” 

I was about to retaliate when he closed the distance between us and kissed me sweetly. I processed everything in a matter of seconds and responded with all my eagerness and affection, letting him know that after this I’d never leave him. He snaked his arm around my waist and put a silver of his hope into the kiss. I wound my arms around his neck and lost myself in the unsaid emotions being shared between us.

Sherlock Holmes is a lot of things: a sociopathic genius, a sassy man who has a plan, manipulative, oblivious, and blind in the area of love…but lonely…not anymore.


End file.
